Those Damn Yankees
by Joji Sada
Summary: Two Exchange students from the American wizarding school have come to Hogwarts. They are starting their 6th year with Harry and the gang. This year will be the wildest yet and one full of unsuspected suprises. First fan fic...please RR...Ch. 1 reposted
1. Big Mouths and Smokers

**This Fan Fic was written by the authors Joji Sada and Cabin Boy.**

**Disclaimer:** We do not own these characters. We do own the characters  
Tommie and Rae. The spells, chants, characters and various other  
things are taken from the Harry Potter books By J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Ch. 1 (Big Mouths and Smokes) **

"Hey Rae, look at this view, it's like we're in the middle of  
butt fuck nowhere!"

"God Tommie, watch the mouth," Rae said laughingly. " It's a  
pretty good view though."

"Ya, it kinda reminds me of camping. I hope we don't have to wiz outside!"

"It's doubtful but I think they will make an exception for you  
Tommie!"

"Hey, Hey, Hey, that happened a long time ago and I told you to  
quit talking about it. I had to go really bad and you know it."

"Ya, sur-hello." Rae said fluttering her eyelashes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley," came a voice from behind Tommie.

"What the..........." Tommie turned around looking surprised. " Oh,  
hi.. I'm Tommie and this is Rae...... Who's your friend?"

"What? Oh, this is Harry. Harry Potter." Ron raised his  
eyebrows in surprise when Tommie asked,

"Harry Potter? Why does that sound so familiar?"

"No, wait, don't tell me!" Tommie said when both Rae and Harry  
opened their mouths.

"Oh oh, you're the guy who was on the news about growing  
elephantitis on your ass."

"Oh my god, I can't believe you said that." Starring at her as  
if she were a retard.

"Where on Earth did you come up with that."

"What?" Tommie said innocently. Though Harry looked more surprised  
than anybody.

"He is the boy who lived and defeated You- Know- Who." Ron  
stated.

"No, he's no-oh, Jesus my bad!" Tommie exclaimed with comprehension dawning.

"Sorry 'bout her, she's always talked before she thought."

"Heh, Heh, well we better go find Hermione and Ginny before  
they freak. See you in the Hall, maybe." Harry called over his  
shoulder while walking out the door.

"Talk to you later," Ron said following him.

The instant the door shut Rae slapped Tommie upside the head.  
"Smooth, Tommie, real smooth." Rae replied " the first cute guys we  
meet and you decide to charm them by being a complete MORON!!!

Use your head and think about what you are saying!"

"I said I was sorry Rae. What more do you want?" Tommie finished  
with an innocent grin. "That's why ya love me!"

"Hey, I'll be right back, just need some fresh air."

"Wait!" Rae commanded while pointing her wand at Tommie.

"Accio, cigarettes!" A pack of Marlboros flew into her hand.

"Fine!" Tommie stomped out of the compartment. With a heavy  
sigh, Rae leaned back against the seat and rolled her eyes. She loved  
Tommie to death but she was so damn stubborn.

Stomping down the aisle toward the back of the train, Tommie  
breathed under her breath... " Fuck!" The craving had been building  
up for the past few days to thepoint where she couldn't take it anymore.  
She really needed a smoke.

Sliding open the back door, the first breathe she took was filled  
with smoke. Inhaling deeply, she stepped out closing the door  
behind her. The first word that popped into her head was " Wow."

A tall, pale guy with platinum blond hair was standing in front of  
Tommie.

At the sound of a door slamming he turned to face her. His steel eyes  
watching her with a cigarette between his lips. He was in black slacks  
and a tight T-shirt a top his slight build of a chest.

"Can I bum one?" Tommie asked

His eyes just went up and down her, finally stopping at the  
middle of her shirt.

"Sure, why not. Will the little voices let ya?" He snickered as he  
pulled out a cig and lit it up for her.

"Huh? Oh..." looking down at her shirt " Real funny...."

"Draco Malfoy" he replied.

"Thanks Drake," she replied watching his eyebrow raise. After taking a  
long drag she replied, "I'm Stephanie Thompson but everyone calls me  
Tommie." Shrugging his shoulders, Draco flicked his cigarette over the  
side of the train and walked back inside.

Leaning against the rail Tommie grinned while taking a drag. She sure did like a  
challenge.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** This is a reposting since the original had some major errors. Sorry bout that. Hope this is interesting. This story is definitely out of the normal area because the OC's are a little (ok, a lot) American. Hope you don't get offended but oh well. Hoping for reviews. Remember, Flamers keep us warm in the winter.


	2. Old Coot and New Starts

**This story was written by Cabin Boy and Joji Sada.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the H.P. characters but the plot is mine. Have no money......dirt poor.....don't sue.

**A/N:** Sorry about it being forever since the last update. It has been such Chaos and Cabin Boy and I have just gotten together to write this. Believe me, neither of us no where this is going so just go with us. It is gonna be one hell of a ride.

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 2 (Old Coot and New Starts)**

Pulling up to the Hogsmeade station, Rae took a deep breath to calm her nerves and silently prayed Tommie would keep her mouth shut. She stepped off the train, right into Blaise Zabini. "Sorry." She mumbled and looked up to see who she had hit.

"Watch where the fuck you are going, bitch." He responded through clenched teeth.

"Bloody Hell…What's his problem?" Rae heard Tommie say, just loud enough for Blaise to hear.

"Ignore him Tommie. It's only the first day."

"Yeah, well, there is just something about _Assholes_ that set me off." She seethed staring pointedly at Blaise's retreating back.

"Breathe…now, anyways…" She was cut short by a booming voice.

"Firs' yers' over here." They heard. "You two also." They turned to see the giant. "I'm Hagrid and follow me."

"Holy Shit." Rae whispered to Tommie.

With a chuckle, Tommie gave the giant a wide smile. Noticing that he gave her a little wink, then he started to gather all of the first years around him.

All of them were led up to the castle, outside these huge, wooden doors. The bustle of students could be heard from inside the hall. There was much chatter amongst the first years as to what was going to happen next. They also couldn't shut up about the giant. (**A/N:** You think they didn't see one every day. Come on.)

"This is so different from MWU." Rae whispered. They were standing in the back of the group, since they were gonna be the last ones to be 'sorted', as they called it. That was what that old guy, Professor Dumbledore, (or something like that) had said.

"Ya, it is so much fucking bigger." Tommie smiled. "So much fun we can have."

"Do you think they'll keep us together? I've heard they sort people into these four houses and they don't talk to each other cause of some stupid century old rivalry. What do you…" Rae never finished her sentence because Tommie cut her off.

"We'll be in the same house, or whatever, or all **hell** will break loose. Ok?" Tommie grinned and that made Rae ease up a little bit.

"Alright."

A lady, that had just introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, led them into the hall. Rae and Tommie looked around in awe. If it wasn't for the fact that they looked older than the first years, one couldn't tell. The mass of kids stopped in front of the professor's table as she gave the instructions as to what was going to happen for the sorting.

**(A/N: Everything in this song is ours except the descriptions of the houses. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. In case no one knows it, everything in Italics will be that of the authors.)**

_Another Year at Hogwarts  
New students have come  
Waiting to be sorted  
Take part in the fun_

_The sorting hat can see  
Everything in you  
Do not worry, I'll sort you fair  
Put your trust in me_

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you're a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.

"God Damn that thing sings forever." Tommie whispered to Rae, cutting in to the final bit of the song. There was some murmuring about the hat repeating it self from years ago but not much of the conversation could be made out.

"You weren't listening, were you?" Rae sighed.

"I listened to the house names but I got a little side-tracked." Rae watched Tommie glance over at one of the tables. The green and silver banners above it shimmered with Silver Snakes and it said SLYTHERIN in old style calligraphy.

"I see." Rae smirked and raised an eyebrow. "I wondered why I didn't see you on the train after you stomped out of the compartment for some _'fresh air'._ Tommie blushed as Rae emphasized the words 'fresh air'.

"I think we'll be in Slytherin." Tommie said confidently.

"You think or you wish?" Rae said slowly but stopped when she noticed one of the professors staring straight at her. He was a greasy looking guy, with black, dirty hair that hung in his face but refused to cover his little beady eyes.

'He could use some sun.' She thought to herself amusingly. (**A/N: **You know you all wanted to say it.)

With a sneer, the teacher glanced away. One could assume he was eyeing some fresh meat to sink his teeth into. (Gross) Sighing, Rae looked away. She thought about what great an impression they had made on their first day at this school. This was supposed to be a fresh start.

Tommie paid attention long enough to hear McGonagall tell them to put on the ratty old hat , but then started to space. She was getting into an interesting position with a certain blonde Slytherin when she heard "Stephanie Thompson!"

Glancing up, she saw Rae walking over to the Slytherin table. _'Sweet.'_ She thought as she walked over to the stool. _'Guess I'll have a chance after all.'_

Placing the hat on her head, she gave a slight start when it said "Hmm, Where to put you. This is interesting. You show a great desire to stay with a friend but you hold a lot of bravery and courage in here. I know exactly where to put you. How about…"

"No, not…"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Tommie stood up and faced the Slytherin table, like she hadn't heard the sorting hat. Just as she was about to head over there, to join Rae, she heard clapping from another table. She gave a quick look to Rae, who was frowning, and glared at Dumbledore all the way to the Gryffindor table.

Sitting down, Tommie crossed her arms and started to sulk. If it wasn't for the fact that she could feel Rae staring at her, she would have started banging her head on the table. Lifting her head, she caught Rae's eye and tried to give her a reassuring smile. Rae made a feeble attempt to return it before turning back and facing the table, which was now filled to the max with delicious food.

"How's – it – goin'?" Neville said between bits of food.

"Fine." Tommie said distractedly as she picked at her food. Somehow, she had just lost her appetite.

"So you're the exchange student from America." Said a small boy who introduced himself as Seamus. "How do you like the school?"

"Mmmm," Tommie replied, not listening. Taking a small bite of potato, she only wished that dinner would end.

Conversation went on around the two of them until Dumbledore spoke. It was only then did either of them look up from the tables.

"Classes will begin tomorrow, so get a good night sleep. Also, after the meal, I would like to see the following students in my office. Rae Russell, Harry Potter, Stephanie Thompson, and Draco Malfoy.

The four of them stared at Dumbledore but abided with what he said. When dinner was dismissed, Tommie and Rae glanced at each other and got up from the table. They were quickly followed by Harry and Draco. The group left the hall behind with every pair of eyes staring at them.

Both Tommie and Rae walked next to each other in a comfortable silence with the hott blonde leading the way and the raven-haired boy, Harry, taking up the rear.

"This must be about the mistake the sorting hat made." Rae said with a worried look. "He'll fix this and put us together."

Nodding, Tommie could seem to take her eyes off Draco's ass to look up. Rae noticed and elbowed her with a laugh. "Don't make it too obvious."

Tommie just smiled and kept staring. It was only after she heard Harry say "Pudding Pops" did she look up. A stone Gargoyle fluttered to life and moved aside, revealing a spiral staircase.

'_That is one weird password. What kind of headmaster is he?' _She thought. _'I hope the old geezer is smart enough to fix this shit.'_ Both Tommie and Rae thought simultaneously as they moved up the staircase they assumed led to Dumbledore's office.

All four of them traveled up as far as the staircase would go and were blocked by a pair of wooden doors. Stepping forward, Draco knocked and waited for the headmaster's approval to enter. When it came, they strolled into his office to find him behind his desk, sifting through a monstrous stack of important looking papers. Shuffling them together, he looked up and gave a wide smile. "Come in, Come in. Have a seat." With the wave of his wand, four chairs appeared.

"You wished to see us Professor?" Harry asked quietly.

"Ah yes, I would like you two boys to show these girls around as they are in your respective common rooms."

"Headmaster; why were we separated? We were under the impression we would be kept together."

"Well, that was the Sorting Hat's choice, not mine. As to why, things here are different than in America. Here you are sorted into one of the four houses which would suit you best. There is nothing I can do, nor would I change its' decision."

"You know what, I don't like you. Headmaster McGallick informed us we would be rooming together. This is not right. Bloody Hell." Tommie said in an over-exaggerated American accent. (**A/N: **Were not really sure what that means but we are saying it is a valley girl talk ok. Oh well, on with the show.)

"In other words, you better fucking tell me you're gonna put us in the same damn house or all hell is breaking loose in this office. Understand? _Sir._" Rae said boldly and 'sir' in the sweetest voice. Both Draco and Harry were shocked to no end but Dumbledore just kept the same damn twinkle in his eyes. Even Tommie looked surprised at the fact that Rae had said that to a headmaster. Rae usually obeyed the rules, to an extent, but always showed respect to teachers. In fact, the meaner the teacher was, the nicer she became.

'_Uh oh; she must be a bit scared and pissed to do that.'_ Tommie thought shakily. _'I don't want a repeat of last time. I may be here for a contest win, and so does she, but that is only because Professor McGallick didn't anyone to know he was kicking her out. Gotta stop this.'_

Tommie's eyes were still big with disbelief as she stepped forward to grab Rae and comfort her. "Calm down, its okay. We can work with it. Just try and keep some cool." Tommie whispered in Rae's ear. Stepping forward in front of her, Tommie did some fast thinking and said "Sir, I'm sorry my friend lost it, but we truly were led to believe the fact that we would indeed be staying together. Now being complete strangers to this school, it would be better for our benefit to have each other, to lean on, in this difficult transaction. A new school and a new life is really hard to rush into when alone."

Dumbledore smiled wider and replied, "Being such a charmer that you are, I'm sure you'll be just fine. As for Ms. Russell, she is usually quite kind, so I've heard from Headmaster McGallick, so she will make friends easily. So maybe this separation will actually be a better solution for any problem that has ever appeared."

Rae wanted to lunge forward, if it wasn't for the fact that Tommie had a death grip on her arm. "Alright headmaster. Is there anything else you wished to see us for or shall we head to our common rooms?" Rae asked in a sweeter voice. "I am sorry for my outburst as well." She gave a curtsy and waited for a response.

"No, there will be nothing else for tonight. Would you kindly follow these boys to your dorms and get a good night sleep. Classes will start tomorrow and I would make sure you are there." Dumbledore motioned for them to go.

The boys just nodded a silent goodbye and descended the stairs back into the stone hallway. The girls shared a hug and left with each guy to their common room.

With her shoulders slumped and head down, Tommie dragged her feet after Harry. Falling back, Harry started walking beside her and started a simple conversation to break the awkward silence. "Oh come on. It's not that bad here. Trust me, there is tons of clubs to join and there's an opening for chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team."

At this last bit of information, Tommie's head came up with interest. "Really…Chaser huh?"

Harry just beamed at her and asked, "You any good?"

After that, they both talked about Quidditch the whole way to common room. _'Maybe this won't be too bad.'_ Thought Tommie as they entered the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What was the password Harry?"

"Oh, it is _Cautum Intransit Clanculum_." Harry said offhandedly. Tommie could tell he didn't know what it meant but she chose to ignore it.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**At the same time, Elsewhere…**

Rae walked slowly behind Draco. Each step taking her further from Dumbledore, which was a good thing right now. It wasn't long before he fell back to walk beside her.

"Wow…" He said after some awkward silence.

"What?" Rae asked, peaked with curiosity.

"As much as I hate the old coot, even I wouldn't have done that."

"Well, I was pissed. Don't fuck with me and I'll be cool."

"I like you. Run with me and life here is made." Draco said in a cocky voice, with that smirk plastered on his face. It was the same one she had seen earlier in the Great Hall. How could she miss it? Tommie wouldn't stop staring so she had to see what all the fuss was for. (**A/N: **Oh come on. You would so **stare** at Draco too.)

"And why would I do that?" She raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for some intriguing comeback.

"Guess you'll have to figure out what happens if you don't." He said, catching Rae off-guard. They stopped in front of a portrait in the stone corridor. The Portrait was beautiful, in a dark and sadistic kind of way. Nothing matched its beauty. Although she was happy to finally get to the common room, Rae was disappointed to have been so wrapped up in the conversation to have missed the journey into the dungeons.

"Remember the password because no one else will remember it for you. Guard it with your life. _Nunquam Aperio Accedo Placet_." The portrait swung wide and a dark, yet surprisingly warm, common room was revealed.

**

* * *

**

**Back in the Gryffindor Common Room…**

Rolling over, Tommie's last thoughts, before drifting off into black oblivion, were of a certain blonde Slytherin's smile.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **This was definitely longer than the last one. Cabin Boy and I spent a few hours writing this in the middle of the night. The best time to write. Hope this is interesting enough. Hope to get more reviews and we are in the middle of writing chapter three.

_Cautum Intransit Clanculum -_ Latin for **Beware the Unknown**

_Nunquam Aperio Accedo Placet _- Latin for **Never What it Seems**


	3. Tough Day and Teasers

**This fan fic was written by Joji Sada and Cabin Boy.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the H.P. characters but the plot is mine.  
Have no money......dirt poor.....don't sue.

**A/N: **I'm so glad that Cabin Boy and I have been workin' on this. Though  
I think she gets annoyed that I want to update. Anyways, both of us really  
would like it if some reviews would magically appear. Hope you enjoy this  
insane fan fic.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 (Rough Day and Teasers)**

Rae rolled out of bed at the sound of someone shaking her and yelling.  
"Wake up." A shrill voiced, pug faced girl, named Pansy, kept saying.

"Huh?" Rae slowly opened her eyes and replied in a deeply annoyed voice,  
"What the hell are you doing?"

"Classes, moron! Get your ass up." Pansy rolled her eyes, and then walked  
out of the room with her nose high in the air.

Rae mumbled incoherently and fell out of bed. "Damn." She stood up and  
headed for the shower. After a hot shower, she walked into the common  
room, just in time to leave for breakfast.

There was only one person left in the common room. "Hey Draco."

Looking up, Draco nodded at her and stood waiting for her to walk beside him.

Entering the Great Hall together, Rae giggled when she saw Tommie stubbornly  
sitting at the Slytherin table with her book bag on the seat beside her. Her arms  
were folded across her chest and when she noticed Rae coming toward the table,  
she started waving like a maniac.

"Oh god." Rae said quietly before starting to chuckle again. She walked up to her and  
started talking, quite aware that everyone in the Hall was staring and the fact that they  
were getting death glares from every Slytherin around them. "Hello, what would you  
be doing here?" Rae asked, amused.

"Well…" Before she could finish, Rae spotted Professor Snape heading there way so  
she grabbed Tommie's arm and dragged her outside, completely forgetting Draco.

"Never mind…Tell me outside."

"Wha… what the hell's wrong with you?" Tommie pouted, rubbing the spot on her  
arm that hurt. "Before you rudely grabbed me, Drake was checking me out pretty  
hard. I think he wants me. He's so hott. Together we'd…"

"Shut up!" Rae screamed, cutting into Tommie's ranting. "My god, would you be  
quiet. I dragged you out of there because my freaky head of house was coming for  
you, ok. By the way, if you like _'Draco'_ then go after him. Don't tell me."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll get him, trust me." Tommie gave her a wink and ran back into school,  
calling over her shoulder, "See you in Potions!"

"Uggh." Rae sighed. There was no way she could go back after that so she headed off  
to her first class, Divination, very early.

Entering the classroom, Rae sat in the front row. Divination was her favorite class.  
Smiling at Trelawney, she got her things ready.

For some reason, class seemed to drag on forever. Maybe it was because she wanted  
to see Tommie in potions. Though it wasn't her favorite class, Tommie always loved  
it so it was going to be an interesting class, to say the least. Who knew what Tommie  
was going to do…she is as unpredictable as they come.

**Double Potions….**

Tommie had always loved Potions. The feeling you get knowing that at any moment  
you could blow yourself up was exhilarating.

Rae walked in just in time to see Tommie sitting down. _'This will be one hell of a class.'_  
As much as she hated it, Rae sat down on the Slytherin side of the room just as the bell  
rang. Ron sat down next to Tommie and Draco sat next to Rae.

"Today class, we will be learning the Veritasum potion. I will be pairing you up. You  
will have all class period to complete it, bottle it up, and bring it up to my desk. Partners  
will be as follows: Granger and Longbottom, Weasley and Russell, Thompson and Malfoy,  
Potter and Parkinson…" and so on went the list went until everyone was paired up.

Tommie was glowing as she switched seats with Rae. "Hey again." Tommie beamed as  
she took a seat in the stool beside him. "Remember me?"

Draco ignored her as he got all the supplies ready.

"Ok." Tommie reached over to help. She grabbed the root and begun slicing it into  
perfect, even pieces. It was obvious that Draco noticed her skills when it came to  
potion making. He slowed down on what he was doing and let her do all work.

When class was almost finished, Snape could be heard in the background yelling at  
Harry for the potion being green instead of a deep red.

Tommie was just bottling the potion when Snape came over to inflate Draco's ego.  
(**A/N:** I swear it is his favorite pass time.) "Yes, I see you did another fine job on this  
potion Draco." Snape smirked at Tommie and she spoke up before either of them  
could say another word.

"Yes, he definitely knows a lot. He helped me with this potion." Tommie smiled innocently  
when Draco's smirk faltered for a second before he recovered.

"Well then, ten points to Slytherin for Draco's good work on the potion."  
The Gryffindors moaned at hearing Snape award more points to Slytherin.  
Thankfully, none of them heard what Tommie had said about Draco.

Bottling up the potion, Tommie headed to the front of the class. She placed it on the  
desk. Turning, she smacked straight into Neville, knocking him into Harry's still filled  
cauldron. The color wasn't the only thing wrong with it since it Neville broke out in puss  
filled boils.

All of the Slytherins, except Rae, burst out laughing. Gasping, Rae ran over to him  
and while helping Neville up, she told Professor Snape that she was taking him to the  
infirmary.

Tommie called after them as they left, "I'm so sorry Neville. They don't look that bad!"  
Jerking around, Tommie came face to face with Snape.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and three nights detention!"

"What? It was an…"

"Shut your mouth and clean up this mess before I make it worse." With that, Snape turned  
on his heel and walked into his office.

"God damn git. Greasy slime ball." Tommie muttered under her breath as she waved her  
wand to clean up the mess. _'One night here and I already have detention.' _Tommie thought  
wearily.

"Good one." Draco said admirably. (Though he would **_never _**admit it.) "First time I have  
seen a Gryffindor do that to one of their own."

"It was an accident." She stressed.

"Yea and I am a mudblood." At that, Crabbe and Goyle broke out at their leaders joke.

"A what?"

"A mudblood, a filthy half breed. The lowest form of scum. Draco smiled evilly as Crabbe  
and Goyle once again joined in and nodded there heads in agreement.

"Hey, stop being a dick for one minute and realize who you are talking to. My father is a  
muggle and I don't appreciate shit like that being said. So watch your mouth!" With that,  
Tommie stuck her nose in the air and walked out of the classroom as the bell rang, leaving  
several shocked Slytherins with their jaws on the floor.

"Damn, she's hott but another mudblood in this school is not good. She'll have it coming for  
talking to a **_Malfoy_** like that." Draco smiled a sinister smile that even his closest allies new  
better than to mess with him. He was planning something and if you messed with him then  
his fury would be directed at you as he cursed you into oblivion. Everyone assumed  
(**A/N: **you know what they say about assuming. It makes an ass out of you and me but put  
great fear into others.) He knew some nasty curses. After all, his father was the sadistic  
Lucius Malfoy.

Putting his plan into action, he held back after the bell and walked into Snape's office.  
"Professor, would it be any trouble for me to assist you after classes this week?"  
Draco smirked knowingly. Severus Snape never refused his favorite student.

"Why would you wish to do that?" Snape's mouth pressed together into a curious,  
half knowing smirk.

"Well, McGonagall has been riding my arse about doing some extra work, along  
with my prefect duties and since Potions is my _favorite _subject…"

"Say no more. I would enjoy your company tonight." Snape finished and then cringed  
in pain. Draco knew instantly who and what it was. There was only one thing that made  
Severus act like that. The Dark Lord was beckoning for his servants.

"Would it be alright if I left you here to oversee detention tonight? Some rather urgent  
business has come up." Snape knew Draco was well aware as to what was going on but  
neither made any implication to change there seemingly innocent conversation.  
(**A/N:** In case any of you don't think Snape would do that, he would. Dumbledore would  
obviously hear about it so there is no trouble).

"Yes Professor."

"Alright, here is a note so you are not tardy to your next class. Move along and I will see  
you when I get back, I hope." Snape added quietly and shooed Draco out the door.

**Later that night… Around 8 o'clock.**

Dragging her feet, Tommie dreaded detention from Snape. She had the detention note  
clutched in her hand and her ears will still ringing from McGonagall's yelling. _'This is not  
a good way to start a new school year young lady. You better get your act together.  
Five points from Gryffindor because I'm so disappointed. I hope you do not make me take  
any more points from my house because of your actions.'_ Sometimes that woman was infuriating.

Sighing, Tommie opened the door to the potions class room and entered. The room was  
cold. It matched the only other person in the room, Draco.

She sat down at one of the desks, in the back, and asked a painfully obvious question.  
"Where's Professor Snape?"

"He will not be joining us tonight. He has left me to handle your detention, as I am a  
prefect." Draco had a look of loathing in his eyes but it was mixed with something else.  
Something like passion.

Standing, he casually walked over to her. Brushing his fingers over her neck, he bent  
down and breathed a hot breath next to her ear. Practically growling his words in a low,  
sensual voice. "I know what you want." Tommie shuddered and turned her head toward  
him. With a true smile, Draco leaned in for a sweet kiss.

She had little resistance, which evaporated when his soft, tender lips captured hers. He  
pushed his tongue gently against her lips, asking for entrance. (Well, more demanding it).  
Parting them slightly, he explored her mouth, tasting it. Only when the need for air became  
too great did they pull away. For the tough guy act he put on, his tender touch was a great  
surprise and contrast.

"Draco," She whispered while pulling him closer.

"Don't touch me Mudblood." Draco said, snapping to his senses.

"Fuck you."

"Now tonight." Draco glared at her as if she had put the Imperious curse on him and  
he had just escaped its affect. "Now go and scrub those cauldrons, without magic, as  
Professor Snape intended you to do."

After spending hours of scrubbing, Tommie edged into bed aching. "That son of a bitch."  
She whispered to the night. "I'll get him back." She lazily muttered, drifting off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Sorry to end it there. It just seemed like the perfect place to end it. I know some of you are disappointed that the kiss ended too soon but maybe that will happen later. Hehehe. Off to type chapter 4 and continue writing it. Hoping for reviews. Happy Reading.


End file.
